Shuffle
by c8linWAH
Summary: Lots of one shots hopefully . All inspired from songs :
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! This isn't a story just a collection of one shots. Calling it shuffle because they're all inspired by a song and sometimes when i'm lacking inspiration I'm just going to stick my ipod on and see what comes to me :D Review and Enjoy!**

**_Song_- Crazy Love by Michael Buble (just fluffy)**

Alice lay on her towel soaking up the rays. Danny lay propped up on his shoulder gazing at her adoringly, she was gorgeous. She fit right in in this beautiful scene. The sandy white beach, glaring sun and crystal blue sea.

"Danny, stop it." She said though he couldn't see her eyes from behind her big sunglasses.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Stop watching me!" He laughed and sat up looking out across the water. They'd found a fairly quiet secluded spot for them to lie. Out from the shore he could see a couple of surfers. He looked back at Alice, it seemed like she had her eyes closed again.

He leant over her and pressed soft kisses to her bare stomach. He grinned as he heard her sharp intake of breath, and continued working his way up. "Danny!" she groaned as he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck, his teeth grazing the skin gently.

She pushed him onto his back taking him by surprise and sat she was straddling him. They laughed. Danny sat up so she now sat in his lap.

"You're beautiful." She blushed and looked down.

"Think you've had too much sun Mr Trevanion." He shook his head and kissed her lips softly her arms wrapped around his neck. They lay back again, Alice rest her head on his chest as he traced his fingers up and down her back. "We don't do this enough."

"What? Come to the beach?"

She laughed, "Well yes, but I meant me and you,getting away and just spending time together ...alone!" she added.

He chuckled, "I know."

They lay on the hot sand contentedly. Alice closed her eyes, unprepared for what happened next.

Danny looked down at Alice. She had her eyes closed, completely relaxed. He smirked. Timing was impeccable here. He readied himself.

She'd found her spot on his chest and felt herself getting even more relaxed when suddenly she was hoisted up.

"DANNY! NO!" she yelled realising his plan.

He laughed as he ran with her over his shoulder towards the water. He dropped her in and was howling with laughter as she resurfaced coughing and spluttering.

She was shaking her head, her face livid. "I cannot believe you just done that." He was still trying to control his laughing. She jumped on him pushing him over. Pretty soon, they were splashing each other. Alice laughed as Danny took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Ugh! You are unbelievable" Alice grumbled as she dried herself off. He was still chuckling away to himself as he done the same.

"You love me," he said and kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes, "You definitely take advantage of that Mr Trevanion."

He winked and gave her that sexy smile he knew she couldn't resist. "Come on, we can go a cheesy romantic walk along the sand."

She couldn't resist and smiled back at him quickly pulling on a pair of shorts. So they dumped their bags in the jeep and, hands clasped, strolled along the beach together talking about everything and anything that came to them.

"Love you Alice"

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Housemartins – Happy Hour_

**AU but you should pick it up :) basically no Sarah! And yes I do have the Housemartins on my ipod!**

"Trevanion!"

"I'm coming!"

Danny quickly sprayed some aftershave on his face. Checked his hair again. He'd gone for a black long sleeved shirt, with grey trousers and shiny black pointed shoes. He thought he looked good and embarrassingly winked at himself in the mirror.

As he left the bathroom there was a loud wolf whistle. He laughed as his daughter Rosie, "Looking good, dad!"

"I thought I told you to get to bed." He said fastening his watch. Rosie moved over to give him a hand. "You sure you'll be OK yourself?"

"Dad, I'm 15!"

"Sorry, I know. But call Nomsa if you need anything and I've got my phone. It's only Fatani's so we shouldn't be that late. I'll lock the door behind me so no opening it to strangers. And no parties Rosie, I don't want to come back to a house full of friends. There's also pizza in the fridge if you get hungry."

Rosie stood hands on hips, one eyebrow raised. It was like looking in the mirror Danny thought.

"Ok, ok I'm going." He gave her a hug and off he went.

They met some of their other friends at the bar. It was pretty packed, usual for a Friday night, there was lots of women and the guys had noticed.

One of Danny's mates, Tom, had been standing at the bar for nearly 15 minutes now chatting up 2 girls. Danny watched him amused by it all. However it was his beer Tom was getting and decided to go save the ladies.

"Where's that beer you were meant to be getting me?" Danny said making his arrival known by clapping Tom's shoulder.

"Sorry Danny, here Fatani, 2 beers and whatever you ladies are having?" Tom said smoothly causing the blonde one to giggle. The other woman was less impressed she was faced away from them slightly obviously bored out her mind. "This is Danny by the way."

The big, bubbly blonde practically threw herself at him. "I'm Amanda."

"Pleasure." Danny replied holding out his hand. She giggled (intoxicatedly) before grabbing her friend's arm and swinging her round.

His jaw dropped. He was met with the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. Bright blue, sparkling with intelligence and something else, almost like a mysterious secret.

"This is Alice. Alice Collins."

Danny realised suddenly he'd been gawking. Alice hadn't noticed obviously uncomfortable with being thrust into the spotlight.

"Danny." He said thrusting out his hand.

She took it though unwillingly Danny noticed. As their hands touched he swore he felt the bolt of electricity. The current that had passed straight up his arm as she shook his hand. He fought hard not to gasp but thought he saw something flash in Alice's blue eyes too. A connection maybe? She was stunning that was true. His heart was racing as he took in the rest of her features. Her silky black hair that he wanted to run his hands through, her bronzed skin, the purple dress she was wearing that accentuated every curve beautifully. Stop it Danny, he scolded himself. He'd only just laid eyes on her yet his imagination was running wild.

Alice had turned back to the bar and Tom and the blonde had moved away from them towards the dance floor.

Clearing his throat and summoning all his courage he stood beside her. "Can I get you a drink?"

She turned her head but not enough to catch his eye, "No thanks." Was that an accent?

"How about a dance?"

This time she faced him fully, "You're probably really nice but, sorry, I'm not interested." And with an apologetic smile, "Excuse me." and she headed into the bathroom.

Dejected Danny took himself and his beer and sat back down at their table. "No luck?" asked Dupe gesturing in the direction Alice had went.

"It's still early" Danny said and wiggled his eyebrows. Dupe shook his head and a couple of the other guys sniggered. Despite his boasting comment, Danny's heart was still going a mile a minute.

It was getting to that stage of the night. The drinks were flowing now and everyone seemed to be dancing with someone. Apart from Danny. He remained at the table watching one girl across the bar. The only other person in the place without a partner. Dupe flopped down beside him, drunkenly leant over to him and said, "Go on Trevanion. You know you want to."

Maybe it was the words of wisdom from his best friend or all the whisky he'd consumed, but summoning all his courage and swallowing his pride Danny got up and crossed the dance floor. He stood before Alice.

"I've decided, Miss Collins, that I'm not taking no for an answer." She looked surprised, he'd came out of no where. Danny couldn't tell if it was going down well. "Are you dancing?"

He was sure she was going to reject him again but instead, "Are you asking?" and she smiled so beautifully Danny choked his words out.

"I'm asking."

"Then I'm dancing." and she took his hand.

Alice blushed but he ignored the wolf whistles as he led her to the centre of the dance floor. He clasped her hand as her other rested on his shoulder and his hand was on her back, at a respectable position.

By the third song she'd wrapped both arms round his neck and he held her tight round the waist. They whispered in each others both telling each other everything about themselves. Danny danced all night with the most gorgeous girl in the bar.

And 2 years later married her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Taylor Swift – The Best Day_

"No way ref that's a clear penalty!"

"Specsavers Dad, obvious dive"

"Well you would say that."

"Clearly didn't touch him,"

"Boys!" Scotland vs. England at Leopard's Den meant Danny and Robert had taken residence on the sofa and were both shouting animatedly at the screen. Alice had intervened before they could start bickering again. Honestly Danny was worse than Robert at times.

The final whistle went with the final score at 2-2, much to Alice's relief.

"Ref was biased" said Danny turning it off.

Robert shook his head. "You want to watch the rugby that's real sport, ain't it Dupe?"

Dupe who had fell asleep during the game sprung to life instantly agreeing. Danny rolled his eyes, "Well England are the better side."

Alice looked up from her book, eyebrows raised. "oooooo!" added in Robbie.

Danny cleared his throat catching sight of her expression, "Love you darling. Come on Robbie I'll give you a game on the xbox" And made a swift escape.

Robert followed after him laughing.

They played Fifa and of course had to play Scotland against England. Danny won.

"You are such a cheat dad!"

"Sore loser, beat by your old man. How will you live it down!"

"Knew you'd been practising!"

"I was not!" said Danny defiantly.

"Were to!" They were about to start a full on row. When Charlotte slammed the door open!

"I'm on the phone!"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "To Michael!" He said in a high pitched squeak. Charlotte glared.

"How's Emma these days?" She retorted and smirked as his eyes narrowed.

Danny intervened. "Right guys, enough. Sorry Charlotte, we'll keep it down. Come on Robert bet you can't score into me."

"Pfft!" Robbie ran off to get his ball.

Danny went into his and Alice's room for his trainers. Alice was in there folding clothes. "Do you have to get him so hyper? We'll be peeling him off the ceiling tonight."

Danny laughed as he pulled on his trainers. "Hopefully I can tire him out, then maybe we can get five minutes alone." He said suggestively coming from behind her and wrapping his arms round her. "What do you think?" And he started kissing her neck.

"Sounds good." she whispered leaning back into him.

With one final kiss he let her go. Her face fell. "Just warming you up." He winked before leaving the room. Alice giggled to herself turning back to the pile of clothes.

"Dad, come on. You're in goals."

Robert had strategically placed a couple of big rocks as goalposts. "Sure you don't want them a bit bigger son."

"Very funny old man. Just hurry up." Danny didn't save a single shot. Robert, although more of a rugby fan, played for the school's football team. Danny had no chance. After half an hour he was gasping for a breath. Robert was laughing, "Think we better leave it dad, don't want you passing out."

Danny nodded, they sat on the veranda steps. Danny loved days like this. Father, son days. He'd never really had the chance to do this before. When he and Sarah got married his relationship with Evan was strained and he had Simon too. Even when they moved out to South Africa Danny was working and Evan had latched onto Dupe. His girls were hardly the most sporty. Charlotte had played when she was younger but after turning 17 found boys and make up a lot more interesting (too Danny's dismay.) Sure, Robbie was a complete mummy's boy most of the time and had been since he was a baby, Alice said it was only fair seeing as all the girls were completely for their dad, but Robert and him had a brilliant relationship. He also made sure he did take time off to spend it with his son he didn't want the problems he had experienced with his own father to happen.

When Danny eventually caught a breath he said, "Crickets the game to play anyway."

"No way."

"You know Robbie that's my biggest failure," Robbie laughed. "I blame your mother. No cricket and supporting Scotland." He looked to the skies, "Where did I go wrong?" he exclaimed dramatically.

Robbie shoved his dad playfully. Danny grabbed him in a headlock. Robbie was laughing trying to get him off. "DAD!"

Alice stood at the door. "Boys!" Danny let go and they both turned. "Dinner."

"Yes!" Robert jumped up and sprinted to the dinner, barging past Charlotte as he went. She stormed after him shouting.

"Do they two ever stop bickering?" Alice asked Danny.

He grinned wrapping his arm round her shoulder as they walked into the house. "I think if they stopped we'd be even more worried." She nodded. The kids had already dived in as they took their place at the table. Alice smiled, Danny was right.

[x]

Alice knocked on Charlotte's door and entered. Her, now 18 year old daughter was sat up flicking through a magazine. "Night Charlie." She glanced from the page briefly.

"Goodnight mum, love you."

"Love you too." Typical teenager Alice thought as she crossed the hall into her son's room.

Robbie was up on his xbox. "Son, bedtime."

"After this game!" Alice had fell for that one before.

"Now Robert."

With a exaggerated huff he switched the console off and climbed into bed. "G'night Robert"

"Night mum!"

Alice laughed, gently closing the door. With the kids now in bed she was looking for Danny. She intended to hold him to his promise. She opened their bedroom door and froze. He was passed out on the bed. He'd exhausted himself trying to keep up with Robert.

"Not as young as you used to be Mr Trevanion." she said to his sleeping figure.

She couldn't help but smile. He looked completely knackered and so cute. He always looked adorable asleep. Alice climbed into bed beside him he immediately turned and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and thanked whoever was up there to thank for finding this man, the best dad she'd ever seen and the best husband in the whole world.

**I'M OFF TO ROME FOR A WEEK! SO EXCITED :D thought I'd update before I go, see you in a week !**


	4. Chapter 4

_McFly – The Heart Never Lies._

"_Another year over, and we're still together. It's not always easy, but I'm here forever"_

The Lynches selling their half of Mara/Leopard's Den had meant awful financial problems for the Trevanions. The new owner, the slimy git Martin (as Danny and Dupe referred to him) had put the dividing fences up again, and so now Danny was back to struggling alongside a huge luxury park and to make matters worse another vet and with Robert being so young Alice couldn't spend as much time working as she used to. He was working constantly to try and put food on the table especially now that Dupe was too unwell to work. Plus, he had a wedding now to pay for too as father of the bride.

It was getting to the point of desperation, he needed a miracle.

"You ok?" Alice entered the kitchen wearing her pyjamas. He hadn't realised the time, it was past midnight.

Involuntary he smiled albeit a small one. At least he still had Alice. "Fine."

"Come on," she said holding out a hand. "Bed."

"I can't I've still got so much to do." he said motioning to the paperwork.

"Danny, there's nothing there that wont wait till morning, you need sleep."

"But-" She gave him that look. The one that told him she'd win so instead of arguing he should just accept it. It always got him. "Fine, I'll be through in a minute." She rolled her eyes and left him to sign off the final bits and pieces.

When he entered their room she was sitting up, flicking through a magazine Rosie had picked up in town pulled on his PJ's and climbed into bed.

"So?" Asked Alice throwing her magazine to the side. He grimaced as he caught sight of the massive white dress on the cover.

"So what?" he replied sliding down in the bed and getting comfortable.

"How bad are things?"

"We'll be fine." Said Danny dismissively closing his eyes.

"Danny."

"What?" he said keeping his eyes tight shut. If he didn't look at her she couldn't do the face.

"Tell me." Aaaah dammit. The voice, that tone.

He exhaled and sat up so he could look her in the eye. "It's pretty bad."

"How bad is 'pretty'?"

"Let's just say if we don't find something to make some money we'll need to start selling animals. Then it'll mean less guests. The competition from your fancy man," he smirked as he hit his arm, "it's doing us no favours along with a flippin wedding too." He added seriously.

"What we going to do?" she asked quietly.

Danny wrapped an arm around her pulling her in tight. "We're not going to worry."

"Danny?" she knew he was, again, avoiding giving her a proper answer.

She turned in his arms and saw the pained expression on his face. "I don't know." His voice cracked slightly. This was killing him.

"We'll be fine, just like always." She said trying to get rid of that expression, she hated seeing him with anything else but that smile she loved lighting up his features and making her weak at the knees. Therefore it physically hurt her to see him struggling like this and Danny let everything show. He was rubbish at hiding anything his gorgeous green eyes always held the truth. Right now those emerald eyes were clouded with worry.

"I'm sorry." He said looking back in to her eyes.

"What! Why?" What did he have to apologise for?

Danny hated the fact that he couldn't support his family. He was a traditional man and although it infuriated Alice she knew he had this complex that made him want to save the day be the man he thought he had to be all the time.

"I'm meant to look after you all and here I've let us get in to this state."

"Hey! Don't this has nothing to do with you, we're in this together" Alice lifted one hand and placed on his cheek. "For richer, for poorer. Remember?" He smiled and twined his fingers with hers. Alice continued, "I mean I definitely didn't marry you for money...come to think of it why did I marry you? Cos it wasn't for looks either."

Danny raised one eyebrow as she giggled. "Must be because I'm so good in bed!" he dead panned. He laughed as she blushed bright red. She buried her head into his chest as she felt her cheeks burn hotter but grinned as she heard him laugh.

They lay quietly he held her tight to his chest, "I promise Alice, no matter where we end up. I'll always love you and the kids more than anything else in this world. I'll always be here for the three of you."

"I know Danny, I love you too. I'll always need you. Money, houses, jobs none of that matters to me. It's all worthless if I don't have you."

Danny kissed her head and continued hugging her, "Still would be nice to have a bit more money." he eventually whispered.

"It would!" She laughed quietly and lifted her head to kiss him, "It's a good thing you're so good in bed!"

**I'm so moving to Rome! Best week of my life :) Needed to do a chapter of this to lift me out my depression.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bryan Adams – Everything I Do_

No one really knew what had happened. No one dared ask to be perfectly honest with you. But whatever had happened Leopard's Den's "happy couple" Danny and Alice weren't speaking. And by not speaking we mean no eye contact, no acknowledgements of existence. The pair were always bickering, like any married couple, but the whole house was treading on egg shells. It was obviously a big one.

**ALICE'S POV**

I've had it with him. We're done! I'm sick of being the subject of his bad mood. He's stressed so he takes it out on me. And not only me, but the rest of the family, I just receive the brunt of it. Peeter's is breathing down her necks and we're all stressed. Yes, Mr Trevanion, ALL of us.

So today, I cracked. I'm sick of him losing his temper all the time. He shouted, again at Dupe this morning. And yeah ok Dupe's not been helpful but Danny cannot go around shouting at people especially not his best friend. So in the hospital I approached the subject. Told him he needed to relax for everyone's sake! So he goes off on another rant. "How can I relax when we could lose our home? Don't you care!" He actually said that. Sorry, I'm pregnant with his child and can't run around going mad like he has been.

And while we're on the subject of me being pregnant. "HELLO I'M PREGNANT" Is he remotely pleased, sure he was at the time but he hasn't batted an eyelid since. He's been to caught up in everything else. I dunno, maybe it's the hormones, but I wouldn't mid a little TLC. A bit more attention. Surely our relationship, our baby, our family comes above this place.

"Alice, woman, you ok?" It's dupe, tentatively entering the hospital. "Where's Trevanion?"

"Who knows! I'm fine Dupe, just fine. Sorry about earlier. Danny was out of order."

"Aaaah man, don't worry. He's stressed." I clenched my teeth. Dupe obviously noticed. "You want to talk about it?"

I was about to reject his offer when I remembered. Dupe's actually incredibly helpful when it comes to the stuff. So I ranted...

"...and Dupe you know what!" I'd been going for a while. "The last time we had time together was on our honeymoon and we didn't even get to finish that!"

Dupe was shaking his head and awkwardly patted my back, "Want me to speak to him?"

I shook my head, that'd cause more problems than it solved if he knew I'd been ranting to Dupe about him. "No, he's not bothered. But thanks Dupe." I patted his shoulder, "I better sort this paperwork."

I wiped my eyes and got back to work.

**DANNY'S POV**

With Vanessa gone now we weren't looking good. I was sat in the study trying to organise some sort of case for us. Alice was usually good at this sort of thing but we weren't talking and no one else seemed to care that much anyway!

Honestly, we could lose Leopard's Den and no one seemed to be prepared to work hard to keep it. Instead Dupe moped about feeling sorry for himself. It was infuriating and Alice had the cheek to tell him to relax. Relax!

The office door was thrown open and Dupe stood looking mad. "Go away Du Plessis, I don't have time." I heard him snort.

"Looks like Alice was right."

I looked up, "Right about what?" I snapped.

"That you wouldn't be bothered. Have you spared a thought for your pregnant wife Trevanion since all this started?"

"Spare me the marriage counselling."

"Well you bloody need it! Alice had that scare and-"

"I didn't know!"

"And who's fault is that?" retorted Dupe heatedly. "If you paid attention then she probably would have considered coming to you."

"The baby is fine." I argued. "We're going to lose Leopard's Den."

"You think we don't that." Dupe replied heatedly, "you've mentioned it enough." he added under his breath.

I jumped to my feet, "Well why does no one seem to care!"

We were nose to nose. "We do care." Dupe shouted back, "Alice cares so much she's just been down in the hospital crying."

What?

"Yes. Because she cares so much, she's been taking so much shit off you because you're working so hard and you're so tense."

"But-" I had no reply. Alice crying?

"Danny," Dupe said softly. "What's the use of a family home if we don't have a family to put in it?"

Damn Anders Du Plessis and his insight into emotional matters.

"Make it up to her, yeah?" I nodded still speechless and sunk into my seat stunned.

**ALICE'S POV**

I pulled up at the veranda it was around dinner time. There had been a few call outs in the township, nothing to complicated thank goodness. Dinner, a hot bath and bed is in order I think. Hopefully I'd be able to avoid Danny he was probably still raging about. I rolled my eyes, fed up.

The house was eerily quiet, where is everyone? Where's Nomsa, I'm starving!

As I entered the kitchen I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped. The table was set for 2. Candles, tablecloth, flowers. Two strong hands came from behind to cover my eyes. "I'm sorry." Danny whispered quietly.

I turned to look at him. "What-?" Then it clicked. "Dupe?"

He smiled softly and nodded. "He speaks a lot of sense sometimes."

"He does," I agreed, "But what's all this?"

"Romantic candlelit dinner for two with my gorgeous wife." He walked to the table and pulled out a chair allowing me to sit down. "I think this is long overdue." I nodded still stunned by it all.

The food was amazing, Danny had cooked a full 3 course meal, he'd gone all out. By the time he sat a coffee down in front of me I was stuffed. He smiled at me across the table taking my hand as he leant forward. "Danny, this has been amazing."

"You deserve it. I'm sorry I've been to focused on the Afrispec stuff and I haven't been paying attention to the really important stuff."

"Which is?"

"You, our family," He smiled again his eyes sparkling, "our baby."

"I love you."

"Love you too," He stood and pulled me to my feet. He led me to the bathroom and my knees went week as I saw the bath was filled with bubbles just about overflowing and all around the bathroom there was little candles. "Enjoy."

"You not sharing it with me?" I asked trying to pull him into the bathroom.

He grinned and kissed me softly, "I'd love to but need to sort the rest of your surprise."

"There's more?" I asked incredulous. He kissed me again not saying a thing before leaving me to enjoy my luxurious bubble bath.

**DANNY'S POV**

I made my way down to the hospital. I'd hidden some of the bits and pieces I'd bought in town in one of the high cupboards. I also hid most things here as I was the only one that could reach them. Grabbing the bags I made my way back up to the house. In the living room I lit more candles and dotted them around the room. The CD rack was limited in choice but luckily there was a romantic album that suited the mood perfectly.

Alice emerged from their room looking gorgeous. Her hair was still damp from the bath and she had pulled on one of my t-shirts that I'd gave her because her pyjamas were too tight.

"You're stunning, do you know that?" I asked her. She went bright red and shook her head nervously pulling the t-shirt down even though it was already reaching her knees. I wrapped my arms around her laughing. "How many times do I need to tell you?"

She looked up her cheeks still flushed. "At least once more every time, Mr Trevanion," and she pulled my head down for a kiss.

We walked hand in hand to the living room, "What's all this?" asked Alice spying the bags.

I handed them to her as we sat on the battered old sofa. She gasped as she pulled out the contents. "They're so cute."

"I saw them in town and thought the same." I'd found a baby stall in town and picked up a couple of bits and bobs.

Alice laughed as she pulled out a mini t-shirt, "I'm Cute, Mummy's cute, Daddy's lucky." She was still giggling. "I like this one."

"I thought you might," Alice put the stuff back in the bags. "I know I haven't behaved the way I should have the past couple of weeks but I promise I will from now on."

"We're all worried Danny, but we need to fight together."

"You're right, I can see that now. You know what I'm like, it's like tunnel vision." I said sadly.

Alice placed a hand on my cheek, "Remember I love you, all of you."

"Love you more."

"Impossible." she retorted. I went to argue back but she pressed her soft lips to mine. And my brain just melted.

**Not that happy with this but here it is.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Lonestar – I'm Already There**_

"Hello?" He heard that Scottish lilt he loved so much.

"Alice? It's me."

"Danny!" She exclaimed causing his heart to race.

"We've stopped in this little town, I managed to find a phone but I don't know how long I've got...how is everyone?" He said. He had a million things he wanted to say. A million things he wish he could. He didn't know where to begin.

"We're all fine. Everyone's missing you. I miss you." He could hear the emotion in her words.

"I miss you too. How have you be-" In the background he heard noise. "Kids?"

"Charlotte's just back from school, here she wants to talk to you."

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetheart, how's school?"

"Boring obviously."

Danny laughed, "Just you stick in there."

"I will."

"How's that brother of yours?"

Charlotte's voice seemed to light up and he could just picture her grinning ear to ear looking just like her mum. "He's amazing, so funny. He grows so much everyday and I swear dad he's your double, green eyes and everything."

"haha, well you look after him for me, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And keep working hard at school Charlie, make me proud." He swallowed the large lump that clogged his throat.

"I promise I will. I miss you loads." Danny could hear her voice shaking too.

"Me too, I'll be home soon. I love you."

"Love you too, here's mum." Danny put his fist in his mouth to try and stop the tears as he heard her walk off.

"Hey Danny" He fought hard to keep it together. "Sweetheart? You ok?"

"I'm here...I'm fine."

"She misses you so much."

"Not as much as I miss her. How has she been getting on recently?"

"Back on track. Working hard. She says she can be a better vet than you."

"That's my girl. Are you-" Another crash came from down the line, "What on earth?"

"Oh God! Robert Daniel Trevanion!" Alice had turned her 'mum' voice on. "Your son is causing havoc. He's managed to pull every single book off the shelf." she said. "I swear turned my back for one minute." He laughed as the tears once again welled. "Robbie, want to talk to Daddy? Take this phone before you bring the whole house down around us." He heard Alice say.

Danny's breath caught as the little voice at the end of the phone spoke to him, "Hallo daddy."

"Hey trouble." he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Guess what Daddy?" Robert said excitedly, his cute little lisp even more pronounced.

"What is it?"

"Mummy took me out today and you know what we saw! We saw Hamley. He's a giraffe." Danny smiled as his son spoke a mile a minute down the phone filling him on every single detail. "Mum said Hamley's the most specialist animal in Leopard's Den. Is really he daddy?"

"He sure is!"

"He's my favourite. And so is Tula too."

"I like Tula as well." Danny said softly. "Will you tell them all I said hi?"

"Yepp... Daddy?" Robbie asked questioningly.

"Yeah son?"

"Why you not coming home yet?"

Every time he called Danny dreaded this moment. When he had to tell Robert he'd be home soon when really he had no idea whether it's be days, months, weeks, years even. "I'll be home as soon as I can Robbie."

"Can you take me to see the lions when you're home?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Ok, miss you daddy."

The tears rolled down his cheeks as Danny built the strength to reply. "I miss you too. You still looking after all the girls for me? Charlie and Mummy?"

"Yeah."

"Good lad, now put mummy back on. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy!" he replied cheerily as his father struggled again to stay in control on the phone. "MUMMY! DADDY WANTS YOU!" Danny burst out laughing and couldn't stop even as he heard Alice approach.

"Right thanks for that Robbie." He could hear the humour in Alice's voice too, she heard Danny laughing too as she put the phone to her ear. "What's he like!"

"Sounds like he's doing well."

"He is, got his dad's subtlety as you can hear."

"Haha, gifted to all Tevanion men."

"Any signs you'll be out of there any time soon?"

"Couldn't say, the guys are hopeful it wont be too long now. I dunno whether it's all just wishful thinking."

"I'll be storming the place myself and bringing you home if it's much longer." Danny laughed. The sound of his laugh was music to her ears, "I miss you so much." she blurted out.

Danny inhaled sharply. "I miss you too. I just want to come home Alice. How have you been?"

"Fine." Code for not fine at all.

"Alice."

"I cope...I live for the day I get you home safe."

"Me too. But I'm with you all the time. I'm always there. Soon I'll be second guessing you in the surgery when you're usually right anyway and getting Robbie even more hyper than is possible which I usually regret when I'm trying to get him to bed. I'll be waiting up on Charlie to come in from being out with that boy." Alice's tears where running down her cheeks. "And when they're all in bed we'll have our alone time. The time of the day I look forward to most when me and you cuddle up and chat." He was crying himself now too. "That's what I miss most Al, just talking to you. Waking up...and not seeing you...not having you beside me."

Alice swallowed down the lump blocking her voice and ignored the steady of flow of tears. "Well Daniel Trevanion, you better make sure you get back to us. Because I need you to cuddle me to sleep and help me with that little boy that's your double and all these girls with their teenage hormones...promise me you'll stay safe Danny, please."

"I swear on my life. I'll come home. I love you."

"I love you too, you know I do."

"I know...Alice I have to go."

She exhaled, "Ok" she whispered.

"Bye love, I'll speak to you as soon as I can."

And he put the phone down. Alice walked into the living room and sat down pulling Charlotte and Robbie into his arms. Charlotte was always in need of comfort after a phone call from Danny. Robert, too, though he didn't realise where his dad really was he just knew he wanted him home. And Alice. Alice clutched 2 of the three must important people to her because the other person was in some godforsaken place being shot at. And she prayed every night he'd make it home safe.

**It's a bit sad I know but that's the song I was inspired by. I have another one written but it actually fits better into "No matter..." but it's much further into that story :) oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEPHEN TOMPKINSON!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Take That -Back for Good**_

As the familiar rooftop came into view, his face broke into one of the biggest smiles he's sure had ever crossed his face. Had it not been for the enormous bag on his back he'd have ran as fast as he could up the driveway. Didn't stop him trying though!

As he approached the weathered veranda, Danny saw 2 very familiar faces. He watched his son and daughter giggling as they dabbed at the paper on the table with their paintbrushes. He need not imagine how they had managed to get paint on their faces. He stood transfixed as he watched. Happy, simply to be able to see them again.

Then Charlotte spotted. Her jaw dropped before she grinned. "Look Robbie." She grabbed Robert's hand.

"DADDY!"

He dropped his bag to the ground and strode forward to meet them.

Charlotte got to him first and he caught her in his arms. "Hiya sweetheart." She hugged him tight round the neck.

"I've missed you so much." He placed her down and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know, but I'm here now." She nodded. Robbie had ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and as he reached them Danny bent down to scoop him up in his arms. "Here's my man. Have you looked after everything for me." Robbie nodded cuddling his dad and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I promised."

"That's my boy." He pulled Charlotte to him again holding Robert close in his other arm. "Awww I've missed you two so much."

"Daddy can we go see the lions now!" Robbie asked. Danny and Charlotte laughed.

"As soon as I have a shower and get changed, of course we can."

"Yay!" Robbie shouted. Danny, still laughing placed him back down on his feet.

"Where's your mu-" The doors of the hospital opened at that moment and out stepped Alice. She didn't notice him at first but when she did her hand flew to her mouth in shock. He grinned and started walking towards her. It took Alice a moment for Alice's brain to connect to her feet but when it did she was flying up the hill. Reaching him she launched herself into his arms. Her arms went tight round his neck and he wrapped his tight round her waist. They both had tears streaming, unashamedly, down their faces both overcome with the emotion of their reunion.

Alice was sobbing as they kissed furiously. Danny cupped her face in his hands, drinking in the sight of her. "I love you so much," he said hoarsely planting another kiss on her lips.

"I love you too. More than my life." He wrapped his arms round her and turned to look back at his kids. He laughed at the mirrored expressions of disgust and waved them over. Robbie was lifted into Alice's arms as Charlotte wrapped her arms around her dad's middle.

"Daddy's back." said Alice looking into his green eyes, the ones she had missed so much.

He nodded definitely. "Back for good."


	8. Chapter 8

_Taylor Swift -Other Side of the Door_

_**This is another rewrite of Series 5 episode 6/7 ie the Danice break up. It just never ever went the way I'd have liked. I always think Danny should have made the first move and won Alice back.**_

"You gotta do something man," the engine started, "Say something." And Danny watched her go. The trail of dust she left behind settling once again. He was frozen, literally couldn't register what Dup was even saying or what had Fatani had just said. Alice, she wouldn't have gone. She hadn't left. Just no. His brain wouldn't believe it. His heart- huh! His heart. It was gone, she'd left with it. Because Danny didn't own his heart, no, Alice Collins did. The same Alice Collins who had just left his life in a leopard's Den truck.

"Danny." Dupe cut through the grey, thick mist that was forming in his head. Danny looked at Dupe his eyes were obviously filled with tears as he was slightly out of focus. "Go. Get them back."

Danny nodded, flew down the steps and into the jeep. Alice didn't mean what she'd said. It was his fault he'd pushed her to it, meddled like he always seemed to do.

He arrived at Mara and ran into the main building shouting her name. Vanessa appeared. "Danny?"

"Where's Alice?"

Vanessa shook her head. "Danny-"

"Vanessa, please."

"I can't. Maybe you should give her some time, she needs space."

It was Danny's turn to shake his head. "I need to put this right." He pleaded with Vanessa. "Please just tell me."

"I can't"

"Please! Alice!" Danny shouted in desperation. This time Rowan appeared. When he saw who was the cause of the noise his face turned livid.

"Get out now!" He was right up in Danny's face, his expression thunderous. He looked ready to kill but Danny didn't care, he was to focussed on trying to see Alice.

Danny took a precautionary step back, giving him space. "Rowan let me speak to Alice." he tried to keep his composure, reason with him.

"No way."

"I just need to talk to her."

Rowan shook head and once more advanced so he was right in front of Danny. "She doesn't want to speak to you."

"Rowan, I know I've done wrong. Just let me speak to her please, what room is she in? This is all wrong, you know how much I love her!" Rowan stood stoic, refusing to budge. Danny was past desperation. "...I just need to speak to her...please."

Rowan exhaled. Danny's eyes were tear filled and his face was full of panic and desperation. The sight of a full grown man reduced to this and pleading desperately finally go to him. "201. 2nd floor. She's the only one in that corridor."

Danny nodded making his way in the direction pointed, "where's Charlotte?" he didn't want to make a scene in front of her.

"In Grace's old room," answered Vanessa. "Don't worry."

He took off. Making his way to the 2nd floor taking the stairs two at a time. He ran down the corridor and, breathlessly knocked in the room door. There was no answer, he tried again before laying his ear on the wood, listening.

He closed his eyes as he heard Alice's stifled sobs. He knocked once again softly this time, "Alice, it's me. It's Danny."

"Go away!" she shouted back at him.

"Al, please." He hated when she cried, really hated it. "Open the door please."

He heard another sob. "Please Danny...just go."

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, sliding down the door so he was now sitting on the floor in the empty corridor. "I know, you probably aren't going to listen to me but I can't let this happen. It's all been my fault...everything. I didn't want you working at Mara in the first place so I know that I didn't support you enough, you were right I did stick my nose in...as usual...trying to take control. I can't help it, my tunnel vision remember. And I shouldn't have said what I did to Rowan I was bang out of order but Alice I swear I wasn't trying to pull your job from under you I just...I just missed you. Missed us being a team in the hospital. I hated you being away and now this." He exhaled and was quiet a moment before continuing. There was still no reply from the other side. "I love you Alice Collins and I want to marry you so much it hurts. So I can't let you leave. I'll fight to the death for just one more moment with you. I can't picture my life without you...Alice? Please open the door."

Silence.

[x]

Alice woke the next morning with that strange feeling you can only have after crying yourself to sleep the night before. Sort of numb. She'd stifled her sobs as she'd listened to Danny on the other side of the door but couldn't bring herself to face him, the anger and frustration still too raw. Now in the harsh light of day she didn't know how to feel. She loved Daniel Trevanion more than any man in the world, and nothing would ever change that.

She glanced at her phone tempted to phone Leopard's Den just in the hope of hearing his voice.

Stop being stubborn. She chastised herself. You love him. You don't want to go on without him. You do need him and he needs you.

Getting dressed quickly and pulling her brush through her hair, she opened the door and got the fright of her life as she tripped over a large object lying across her door. Catching herself on the opposite wall she turned to see what it was. "Danny!"

Danny lay on the ground dazed and confused after being woken up. He stood and groaned as his muscles, sore from spending the night on the floor, protested. "What are you doing?" She asked in shock and disbelief.

"Well I was sleeping."

"Don't tell me you've been there all night!"

He gave a small smile. She shook her head and raised her eyes to the heavens. "Danny-"

"Come home. I've been a complete idiot and I'm sorry. Please." Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head again though determinedly did not look at his face. "Come on Al."

Her breath caught. He only ever called her that when it was just them. No one else ever did and Danny was the only one that could have gotten away with it. Looking up she looked into his green eyes that shone with sincerity. She couldn't help herself and threw her arms round his neck. Tears ran down her face wetting his crumpled shirt as she whispered. "You are an idiot. But it's the whole package that I love."

Danny closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair. "I love you more than anything Alice I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do." She pulled back. "Now kiss me."

He grinned. "You being demanding already?"

"You bet."

**Voila! Finally completed this one, had this going for nearly a month now sorry about any grammar or speeling issues but I cannot be bothered reading over this. Thanks for reading hopefully try and get the chapter of No Matter What... finished by the weekend. Got my interview at Glasgow Uni for Vet Medicine on Tuesday. Hope I don't do a Danny and flail!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Shania Twain – You're Still the One_

_**Set after Series 6 Episode 6, when Vanessa has just left.**_

Alice rolled over in bed as she heard Danny enter their room. He'd been down at the animal hospital checking on Vanessa's giraffe. They'd penned her overnight just to make sure whatever was wrong was completely gone. It'd been a long day.

"Thought you'd be asleep." Danny said pulling his shirt off.

"What took you so long? I thought you were coming straight up." she asked him as he got ready.

"Nothing." He said getting in beside her finally, switching off the bedside lamp. "Just thinking."

"That sounds dangerous." She teased resting her head on his chest as he settled down. He gave a short laugh, wrapping his arms around her. They lay in silence. Alice could almost hear Danny;s brain working. "Can't believe Vanessa's gone.

"I know."

Alice noticed how tense he seemed. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." he answered pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Sure? You going to miss her?"

"Who?"

"Vanessa!" Alice said she sat up and switched on the lamp. She knew neither of them would sleep unless the dealt with the elephant in the room. "What is wrong with you? You've been like this all day."

"It's nothing." Danny protested closing his eyes so he couldn't her face.

"Obviously it's something. Is it the baby? I really am fine, we both are." He exhaled and sat up so he was now facing her.

"I believe you. It's not completely about the baby but I guess that's kind of part of it." He took hold of her hand. "You know how much I love you, don't you? You're my one and only."

"Of course I do. Danny, tell me."

Danny looked at her. She was so amazing. When he thought about the drastic change in direction his life had taken due to her, it was...unnerving.

"It was just something Vanessa said." Alice looked confused. Whatever she'd been expecting it hadn't been that. He looked to the heavens. He wasn't sure how Alice would react to it, whether she'd be angry.

"What did she say?"

"Well...she sort of...I think she implied..."

"Danny."

"Ok she said that she wondered what could've been if things had worked out different between us, as in me and her."

Alice's face was blank. Danny braced himself for the unknown.

Then Alice was laughing. Now it was Danny's turn to be confused. "I knew she still had a thing for you. Dupe owes my 50 rand. Haha!"

"Wait, what!" Danny was baffled. She kissed him softly.

"You are so blind. Some things never change." she giggled. Danny was still speechless. "It was pretty obvious at times. Dupe was convinced she'd moved on, especially after her and Rowan, but I had a feeling."

"I had no idea."

"Of course you don't but that still doesn't explain what's up with you? And what it's got to do with the baby."

Danny leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "It just mad me realise how different things could have been...it scared me. The thought of you not being here. You not being my wife. Charlie not being my daughter. No baby on the way. It's terrifying."

Alice rubbed her nose against his and he could see the tears in her eyes. "It scares me too. How close I was to leaving?" She took hold of his other hand and twined their fingers together. "But I'm here. We're here together. And pretty soon we'll have our gorgeous baby with us."

"How come you always know exactly what to say?" He smiled kissing her forehead.

She laughed softly, "what can I say?"

They lay back down switching off the light and cuddling back together.

Alice lay with her back to Danny while he cuddled in behind her so his head lay on her pillow beside her. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

Something else Vanessa had said to him came back. _"I don't have the family you have here...or Alice."_

And she was right. "I'm so glad I have you, I don't think I could have faced half of what I have without you."

He waited for an answer but none came, Alice was fast asleep. He smiled. It didn't matter he knew she knew.

**Thought I'd pass the time since all I'll be doing is sitting waiting on the post ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Michael Bublé – Blue Christmas**_

_**I absolutely love this song. Even though the lyrics are probably quite depressing for Christmas, the song as a whole is quite sexy! ****Just listen to the song and imagine it**_

There always had to be a designated driver. Always one who was stone cold sober and tonight it was Alice's turn. Danny had met a few friends in town and they'd invited him and Alice to the Christmas night out they were having in Johannesburg.

"_Yeah, we should go. I don't mind driving."_

"_I'll only have one or two myself" _Danny had replied.

He'd had way more than that. In fact Alice had actually lost count. Lets just say he was currently in the middle of the dance floor re-enacting John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever. Amused, Alice was not. She was sitting with a lemonade, fuming.

The karaoke singer finally stopped and Danny made his way over. 'He better not speak to me' was all Alice could think. She was scared she'd say something she'd regret. He slumped into the seat beside her, a huge smile on his face.

"Been a good night!" He said oblivious to her mood. He soon caught on as he received the look. "What?"

"You said one or two."

"I'm sober as a judge!" He protested and in the process nearly slipping off his seat. "Come on Al." He tried the smile she usually couldn't resist and moved in in an attempt at seduction. "Dance with me."

"Don't try that with me." she said, folding her arms. "In fact I'm going home."

"But it's Christmas."

"And if you don't get your coat you'll be spending the whole of Tuesday down in the animal hospital."

He huffed, "Fine just let me nip to the bathroom." And off he went.

Alice sat waiting, the karaoke had been busy all night with various drunks thinking they were better than they were. She downed the rest of her lemonade and nearly choked as she heard the voice that had taken the mic.

Danny stood on the stage looking straight at her the cheekiest grin in his face she had ever seen.

The intro started and she glared at him for his song choice. He winked.

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you _

He was strutting about, dancing in a way that Alice knew would probably kill Rosie if she saw her dad at this moment.

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me _

She was walking out. She stood and went to move towards the door. He could get a taxi. However her heart sank as cheers erupted. Danny had jumped off the stage and was moving towards her.

_And when those blue snowflakes are falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling _

He grinned at her and she swooned slightly. Danny had always been a good singer. And tonight he was looking particularly handsome wearing the red shirt she'd bought him for his birthday. He stood in front of her now and he'd generated quite an audience. Alice refused to play into his hands though.

_You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white  
And I'll have a blue, blue Christmas _

He pulled out the big guns as he hit the big note. Dropping to his knees in front of her. Alice was mortified as she heard a whole load of wolf whistles.

_And when those blue snowflakes are falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white  
And I'll have a blue, blue Christmas  
Yes, I'll have a blue Christmas._

The bar exploded as Danny finished.

He looked up, wiggling his eyebrows.

Alice tried to keep the straight face but couldn't, she burst out laughing. She pulled Danny to his feet and grabbing his shirt kissed him passionately. Danny dropped the microphone and lifted her off her feet. Alice giggled her arms moved to tightly wrap round his neck. They carried on in this embrace for some time. Alice became vaguely aware that they were quite a spectacle. Breathlessly they pulled apart. "You are so annoying." she whispered in his ear. He laughed kissing her again as he placed her back down.

**Struggled getting this down on paper the way I wanted but if you just listened to the song then you can see how Danny would be performing.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bruno Mars – Marry You**_

Alice sat at the dressing table in a dream. The brush moved robotically through her hair as she stared into space. It wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking about. She grinned as her eye caught the picture framed in front of her. Tomorrow she became Mrs Alice Trevanion. The picture framed was her favourite, Danny of course hated it saying he hadn't been ready. It had been taken on the night of their engagement he was obviously whispering something in her ear while she looked up at him laughing. Alice looked to the gorgeous ring on her finger. One more day.

Sighing in anticipation, Alice moved from the table and opened a window before climbing in to bed. The nights could be warm and it would be hard enough trying to sleep without Danny. He was spending the night in Fatani's flat next to the bar. Dupe, to Alice's horror was also there. She;d warned him about what she would do if there was a repeat of his own wedding. He, as best man would be held solely responsible. Danny had giggled like a school boy as Alice had given Dupe this lecture.

With her mind filled with happy memories and fantasies about the next day she felt herself drifting asleep. However, her peace was disturbed by a loud thud. Panic hit her. Someone had just climbed in the window. To scared to turn around she squeezed her eyes shut. Her scream was muffled as familiar hands covered her mouth.

"Save the screaming for tomorrow night, Miss Collins." a seductive voice whispered in her hear. She turned quickly slapping his chest. "Oi!" Danny exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"You trying to bloody kill me!" Alice whispered harshly. "Gave me the fright of my life!" The pair looked at each other before descending into hysterics. Alice snuggled closer to him.

"Ssssh! If Caroline finds out I'm here she'll kill me, then kill Dupe!"

"What on earth are you even doing here? I'd like to have you at the altar alive tomorrow."

"I escaped, Dupe and Fatani passed out drunk." Alice rolled her eyes. "Plus, I have a surprise." He said kissing her temple and sitting up.

"A what?" Danny just grinned pulling her to her feet and waiting as she pulled on jeans. E climbed back out the window, sticking his head back in as he realised she wasn't following. "I am not climbing out the window."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Danny!"

"Alice!"

They glared at each other.

"Ugh! Fine."

She climbed out and stumbled out nearly falling as she did so. She could feel Danny trying to muffle his snickers so she elbowed him, a laugh escaped his lips.

Taking Alice's hand in his and grabbing a torch and gun with the other he lead her round the back of the house out into the bush. "Where are we- oh Danny!"

In front of them lay a tartan blanket, a small picnic basket and a bottle of champagne illuminated by a single camping lamp. "Shall we my lady."

They lay down and started on their picnic.

"Danny you are so sweet." said Alice as they lay side by side looking up at the stars, their feast devoured.

"Well the guys were saying how this is my last night of freedom but that's not what it is to me." He twined their fingers, Alice's engagement ring twinkled. "For me, it's the eve of a new exciting chapter of my life and there's no one I want to spend tonight with more than the incredible person I'm about to embark on this new journey with."

"You can be a soppy git sometimes Trevanion." But Danny could see the tears in her eyes and smiled as she rewarded him with a kiss. "You know, we could just do a runner."

He laughed and kissed the hand still entwined with his own. "And what?"

"Shot gun wedding. Just us. We could be married right now."

"As romantic as that sounds, what's one more day when I've been waiting a life time for this."

"who are you and what have you done with my Danny." Alice joked.

"Enjoy it while it lasts miss." They kissed softly, "Anyway come on, I don't want you falling asleep on me before you get to saying 'I do'"

"That's unlikely!" But they stood packing everything away.

When they reached the house Danny carefully helped Alice back through the window before following her. "I'll just say goodnight."

She wrapped her arms round his neck. "Stay, please."

"You know I can't," but the petted lip and sparkling blue eyes got him. "Ok but just till you fall asleep."

Alice smiled at him and jumped into her side. Danny followed pressing his chest to her back in their usual position. "I love you Mr Trevanion."

She felt a kiss on her shoulder "I love you too."

The next thing she knew there was a sharp rapping on the door and she heard Caroline "Alice! Breakfast is served!" before she heard the footsteps retreating.

She turned but the bed beside her was empty except for a small note. Smiling she picked it up.

"_Can't wait to start the rest of our lives together. Meet you at the altar. D x"_

With a huge smile on her face Alice jumped out of bed.


End file.
